Back Again
by Laugh.Away
Summary: A sequel to the songfic Worthless Soul. Kahoko regretted what she did, but will Kazuki be able to accept her?


Back Again

A Sequel to Worthless Soul

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LCDO AND THE SONG_

_Song: Merry Go Round by YUI _

It has been a year and a half since he left. And the wounds of my heart still did not heal. Oh, how I wish I could see him again. Just one more time, even if I have to take whatever consequences is ahead of me. If I am given a chance, I will.

I shoved aside the silk curtains and the rays quickly filtered in through the window, it was such a warm, tingling sense. It reminded me of how Kazuki-senpai used to comfort me in times of trouble, the warmth and the strength of those arms which always held me tightly. And I missed it so much. I wish time could pass by quickly.

Really, I cannot wait any longer, even if I have to, even if the world is holding me back, even if.. you don't accept me anymore. What are dreams if we don't chase them when they are meant to be. What's the point of having dreams when you don't go for it? So why bother have dreams if they mean nothing to us?

I can't wait, no, I can't, I have to go and search for him!

_Tobi dashita suniikaa  
>Hito no nami ni sakarau you ni<br>Aruita Can I come back?  
>Dou sureba yokatta darou?<br>__  
>(<em>_My dashing sneakers  
>Walked as though going against<br>The wave of people, can I come back?  
>What should I have done?<em>_)__****_

I quickly run down the street, and weavered among the crowd like a wandering soul. Despite my small shoulders, I shoved everyone out of my way. Kazuki, can I? Can I go back to you? After all I have done, can I go back to your arms? Will you be able to accept me? What am I supposed to do if you don't? Various thoughts ran into my mind.

_Hanayaka na machi nami datte  
>Shinde yuku kaeri michi<br>Crazy passion/Easy action  
>Uke tomete hoshi katta no ni<br>__  
>(<em>_The gorgeous street-side scenery  
>Blurs on my way home<br>Crazy passion/Easy action  
>I wanted to take it all in<em>_)_

My burning passion for you had never once faded, dimmed or even stopped burning. It has always been there. Mine in yours and yours in mine. But I wanted to take it all in, and now I'm being selfish of myself.

_Namida no Merry Go Round kagayaki ni tomadou  
>I'm just a baby Oh! Mind<em>

_(__A merry-go-round of tears, lost in the shining  
>I'm just a baby, Oh! Mind<em>_)___

'Oh, Kahoko, don't cry Kahoko, you should be strong, hold your tears back. Even if he's not there for you, you have always been there for him.'whispered my mind. 'NO! You're wrong, he's the one who's always there for me! Not the other way around!'_  
><em>

_Sayonara Merry Go Round aijou ga kara mawari shita  
>Feeling is the .Round <em>

_(__Goodbye merry-go-round, love was all for nothing  
>Feeling is the merry-go-round<em>_)_

Love had a meaning. But now, everything was gone. The only thing left are memories, like a photo album. You could look back through it and learn your mistakes. But sometimes it's just to painful that you just wanna break down and cry.

I kept running and running. Even if his house was now right in front of me, it seemed as though it was a thousand miles away.

_Tachi domaru kousaten  
>Furimukenai no kitaishite iru<br>Yasashi sa ni Can I come back?  
>Yudaneru koto ga dekinai<em>

_(__Standing still at the intersection  
>I can't turn around, you're expecting it<br>Can I come back to kindness?  
>I can't commit myself to it<em>_)___

I stopped, and this was your house. But I had no more courage to face you. What would say when you meet me? Would you say you missed me? I don't think so, after all I did to upset you. 'Oh, Kahoko, don't such a pessimist, you can't turn around. You have to deal with your problems head on!' Can I come back to kindness?

_Shigunaru ga ao ni kawatte  
>Watashi wa mata aruki dasu<br>Dou shita no? Is this all?  
>Oi kakete hoshi katta no ni<em>

_(__The signal changes to blue  
>And I start walking again<br>What's the matter? Is this all?  
>I wanted you to follow me<em>_)_

I considered turning back to the way I had been. But is this what I'm supposed to do? 'What's the matter, Kahoko? Is this all?'

_Namida no Merry Go Round kagayaki ni tomadou  
>I'm just a baby Oh! Mind<em>

_(__A merry-go-round of tears, lost in the shining  
>I'm just a baby, Oh! Mind<em>_)  
><em>_  
><em>I turned back and faced the house. The house which I most visited. The house that bring warmth and kindness to me and to those dearest to me.

_Sayonara Merry Go Round aijou ga kara mawari shita  
>Feeling is the .Round<em>

_(__Goodbye merry-go-round, love was all for nothing  
>Feeling is the merry-go-round<em>_)  
><em>_  
><em>Despite my shivering hand, I pressed the doorbell lightly, hoping that Kazuki would be the one coming out and greeting me.

_Namida no Merry Go Round kanashimi ga tomaranai  
>I'm just a baby Oh! Mind<em>

_(A merry-go-round of tears, the sadness doesn't stop  
>I'm just a baby, Oh! mind)<br>_

No answer, was the reply to the unnerving silence.

"That house has been empty for 6 months already, " A voice behind me said. I didn't turn around, for my heart immediately started to ache so badly. Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Doushite? Why does it happen? Why should he go without telling me first? 'Well you didn't even tell him where you went last time and you expect something of the opposite from him?' whispered my mind again for the third time.

_Sayonara Merry Go Round kesanai de sou negau dake_  
><em>Feeling is the Merry Go Round<br>_

_(Goodbye Merry go round, yes, the only thing I wish is for you to not disappear  
>Feeling is the Merry Go Round.)<em>

Now that you've turned your back to me, all I could do was stare. Nothing else.

For the very last time, goodbye Kazuki. I hope that you will realize someday, that I regretted it so much.

Review pleeeaaasssseeeee!


End file.
